if i reached for your hand for the rest of my life
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: hei kamu dengan wajah cantik; aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu. / mereka dan hari musim panas. ;; netherlands/indonesia


if i reached for your hand for the rest of my life  
><strong>netherlands<strong> & **fem!indonesia**  
>by mage<p>

**sinopsis. **hei kamu dengan wajah cantik; aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu. / mereka dan hari musim panas.  
><strong>warning. <strong>OOC. absurd. fail. typo(s). drabble. OC. penggunaan nama manusia.  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya; judul © owl city ("honey and the bee")

**a/n. **neth/nes fluff sudah meracuni otakku. EVEN THOUGH THIS IS CRAPPY LIKE ALWAYS & THE TITLE SO LOOOOONG, I REGRET NOTHING. (& ini musimnya berlawanan dengan you and me under the winter sun /cough)

* * *

><p>;;<p>

Dia mengaduk kopinya dengan pisau.

.

Mereka duduk di restoran biasa, lutut bersentuhan. Udaranya hangat dan matahari menampakkan dirinya di langit biru, memuntahkan cahayanya ke aspal. Melamun, Nesia memandang keluar jendela seraya mengaduk kopinya dengan pisau lagi dan lagi. Lars ingin bilang sesuatu mengenai itu, tapi tak jadi; Nesia toh tak mau mendengarkannya.

Pelayan datang dan berniat untuk mengambil cangkir kosong Lars sebelum Nesia melompat-lompat dan memesan _nugget _ayam dari menu anak-anak, mengklaim kalau dia tak pernah makan _nugget _sebelumnya. Dia tertawa dan Nesia memukulnya.

Setelah mengecek uang dalam dompetnya cukup untuk membiayai kencan mereka, Lars melihat pasangan lain di pojok restoran, dengan segala "mata berbinar dan listrik menjalar dari jemari yang bertautan dan semua omong kosong itu".

Dia sudah sering melihat kisah cinta yang lebih baik.

;;

Keluar dari restoran, mereka langsung ditimpa sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Lars mengeluh dan Nesia membanggakan dirinya sebagai orang Asia Tenggara, yang selalu tahan dengan sinar matahari.

Dia melihat ke bawah, ke tangan Nesia, dan bertanya apakah dia ingin bergandengan tangan dengannya.

Nesia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, lalu memusatkan pandangannya ke tangan Lars. Dia tertawa dan menepis tangan Lars jauh dari tangannya.

"Percobaan yang bagus, Lars. Tapi, tanganmu akan lebih berkeringat lebih banyak. Suer," katanya, sambil mengangkat dua jari ke atas.

Lars hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata sambil mempertanyakan apa "Suer," itu.

;;

"Jadi kita sekarang mau ke mana? Bioskop? Museum? Taman? Pantai?"

"Aku punya ide lebih bagus," kata Nesia, keceriaan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Lars mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita terjun payung di Air Terjun Niagara?"

Lars hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, mengecek dompet walaupun tahu betapa terbatasnya uang dalam dompetnya. "...aku tidak punya yang ke sana, Nes."

"Tapi, bung, aku tidak pernah melihat Air Terjun Niagara!" Nesia mengerang sambil menjejakkan kaki berbalut _flat shoes _putih ke aspal bermandikan cahaya matahari.

"Aku juga, Nes. Dan... kau memanggil pacarmu 'bung'?"

"Jadi?" Nesia berkedip.

"Aku pacarmu, dan kau memanggilku 'bung'."

"Ya, jadi?"

Lars mendesah mengingat kebodohan Nesia itu, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan soal tadi. "Tidak apa-apa."

Nesia mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah orang yang sedang memakai kostum beruang teddy, mengajaknya berdansa seraya udara musim panas menepuk pipinya. Dia tak pernah mengingat apa alasan kenapa dia bisa menyukai orang itu (atau mungkin, dia selalu mengingatnya).

;;

Nesia mengambil jalan yang panjang untuk sampai ke rumah.

Lars tak keberatan.

;;

Berkelahi adalah hal yang mereka bisa bagi bersama, dan benar-benar bagus dalam hal itu.

"Aku berkelahi denganmu. Negaraku berkelahi dengan negaramu. Dan semua itu tidak akan berhenti hanya karena kita berpacaran."

Lars mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan. Rasa sakit memukul-mukul kulit lengannya yang habis dicubit Nesia.

;;

Mereka duduk di perpustakaan, lutut bersentuhan. Nesia membaca buku tentang penjajahan Belanda terhadap Indonesia sementara Lars membaca buku tentang karakteristik bunga tulip. Mereka berusaha untuk tetap diam (walaupun Lars tidak bisa diam karena dia terlalu sibuk mengintip Nesia dari bukunya).

Diam-diam, dia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah meja dan berusaha menyentuh tangan Nesia. Nesia sadar akan hal itu dan menginjak kaki Lars keras-keras, membuat Lars berteriak seperti seekor T-Rex dan membuat musuhnya, sang Penjaga Perpustakaan, berteriak juga seperti seekor T-Rex, mengusirnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aspal panas menyambut pantatnya dan ia berteriak meringis kesakitan sambil berlari-lari mengelilingi perpustakaan. Selesai berlari, ia menunggu Nesia keluar dari perpustakaan selama dua jam.

Saat Nesia keluar, Lars mengulurkan tangannya – yang disambut oleh tumpukan buku sejarah.

"Maaf, ya, tapi perpustakaan ini punya buku-buku sejarah yang bagus; aku jadi kehilangan waktu, deh. Maaf ya..."

Lars hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatapi tangan Nesia yang kosong itu.

;;

Satu malam, mereka berbaring di atas kursi lipat bergaris biru-putih di halaman belakang rumah Lars, menonton bintang-bintang mengintip dari tirai biru, dengan semangkuk berondong jagung di antara mereka, dan setengah dari mangkuk itu sudah dihabisi oleh Nesia, yang mengklaim lagi kalau dia tak pernah makan berondong jagung sebelumnya.

Lars menatap. "...kenapa?"

Nesia tertawa dan melempari berondong jagung ke mulutnya. "Aku lapar saja. Hanya itu."

Semenit kemudian, Lars menyodorkan tangannya, berharap bahwa Nesia tidak mencubitnya lagi.

Nesia memandangi tangan itu, lama, penuh pikiran. Dia tidak bergerak untuk mengambil berondong jagung, atau membuat suatu harapan pada bintang jatuh. Hanya menatapi tangannya sebelum menyampahi tangan Lars dengan berondong jagung.

Lars menghela napas dan melihat lagi bintang jatuh.

(dia tak berharap.)

;;

Mereka tidak menghabiskan banyak aktivitas pada musim panas.

Mereka berjalan. Mereka naik bus. Mereka makan berondong jagung. Mereka main kembang api. Mereka berlari. Mereka makan. Mereka menonton HBO. Nesia membaca. Lars berusaha menggenggam tangannya. Nesia menepis tangannya dan tertawa.

Dan semua terulang lagi pada pagi hari.

;;

Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang sulit.

Karena mereka tetap menjadi mereka: Lars tetap menjadi Lars, dan Nesia tetap menjadi Nesia. Dan, jujur saja, ini lebih mudah dari yang bisa dia bayangkan (kecuali bagian Nesia mengungkit soal negaranya dijajah oleh negara Lars).

Tapi pada saat yang sama, mereka memang pasangan yang sulit.

Karena Nesia adalah Nesia dan Lars adalah Lars, dan rasanya, mereka seharusnya tidak cocok. Bahkan dia pikir dia masih tidak cocok dengannya.

Ini benar-benar sebuah bagian terburuk dari suatu hubungan.

;;

(tapi saat dia membiarkannya menggenggam tangannya saat hujan turun dan mereka di bawah payung tepat di depan restoran tempat dia mengaduk kopinya dengan pisau, dia pikir mungkin, mungkin―

―mereka bisa menjadi simpel.)


End file.
